


Hold Tight.

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I have already died a million times inside, I surrender.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kat set a challenge for me to use the song 'Time Bomb' by Jessy Greene. This is what I came up with.

* * *

Dean’s eyes automatically scanned the bar as he entered. A few women stood out but Dean sat down with Sam at a nearby table anyway.

“Dean, could you please focus for a second?”

Dean’s attention was pulled from the room to look at the frustrated blue eyes of his baby brother. He smirked; a move which he knew would, and did, frustrate Sam to no end. Sam opened the laptop and turned it on.

“Another Shapeshifter I’m betting,” Sam said in a low voice. “They’ve been slowly moving across the towns nearby leaving a few deaths in their wake. Not enough to make the authorities think they have a serial killer; though I doubt they would suspect it anyway.”

Dean replied non-committally as Sam went through the research he'd collected and covertly turned his eyes around the bar again. A blonde waitress was taking orders from a number of tables at once. She looked overworked and bored but Dean merely saw it as a challenge. As she moved their way, Dean straightened in his chair.

“Can I take your order?” she asked, her tone clearly bored.

“Beer, please,” Sam asked with a polite smile.

She smiled briefly back and turned her eyes to the other patron, only to notice that his attention was elsewhere. As she followed his eyes, she noticed him staring at a brunette at the bar. The woman had been sullen all night and had returned numerous drinks sent her way by the male patrons. She didn't blame her at all.

“She's not looking for company, Stud. Turned down every other bloke in here.”

He merely frowned and stood and she shrugged at his friend as he walked over to the brunette.

“Your funeral,” she muttered under her breath as she ripped off the piece of paper and walked away.

Dean approached the brunette and as he sat beside her, he looked straight ahead. He watched as she flinched slightly but insisted on ignoring him.

“Doesn't matter what you do to your hair, I'll still recognise you.”

She looked up sharply and Dean looked into her green eyes. She had a scar above her right eyebrow and was the only mark on her otherwise flawless skin. She took a deep breath as she looked him up and down and Dean noticed the wariness in her eyes. She'd built up a wall at some point and as he continued to look at her, he watched as it slowly slipped away.

Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly before she threw her arms around him, encompassing him in a huge hug. Her body fit perfectly around him, as it previously had, and he returned the gesture.

“They're all gone,” she practically whispered in his ear. “Dawn, Faith... I'm all that's left.”

Dean's heart broke as he pulled her body even closer to his and he placed a gentle kiss in her hair.

“It's okay,” he whispered, “I'm here. I'll always be here.”


End file.
